


This wasn't supposed to happen

by lildarkone



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: In the dark Scylla struggles between duty and heart.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	This wasn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 2 in the morning after rewatching 1x06 so any mistakes, please blame on the weird hour lol
> 
> Enjoy

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this.

She had a single mission: capture Raelle’s attention, then seduce her over to their side.

Oh she had definitely captured Raelle’s attention, there was no denying that. However, the seduction had been very, very mutual.

It hadn’t felt like a mission from the beginning, it had been a fun game. There was no denying Raelle was gorgeous, and that first night in her own dorm had shown just how talented the blonde was in more then just magic. 

But the problem came later, when the sight of Raella, her smile and bright blue eyes pushed the mission to the back of her mind. When she wanted to make her lover laugh more then she wanted to follow orders.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The night outside was quiet, the only sound Scylla could hear was the steady heartbeat beneath her ear as she laid pressed against Raelle’s side. Her hand splayed across the sweep of her ribs beneath her shirt and eyes glued to the inky darkness outside. Her body felt languished, tired from a day of training and the lovemaking she and Raelle had done.

And that’s what made this so hard.

It was getting harder and harder to pretend that this was anything, but what it really was.

That the cause of the skip in her heart when she saw Raelle, that the look in those baby blues shinning at her as Raelle touched her, weren’t the same thing that had Scylla wanting to defy the Spree for the first time in forever.

_‘I love you.’_ The words were stuck behind teeth glued together with fear. She knew exactly what would happen the moment Raelle found out the truth. That look of adoration and love would shatter into the jagged pieces of betrayal and hate that would slice into Scylla’s heart until she knew she’d bleed. But every day, every kiss, made it harder for that truth to stay hidden. She felt like a fraud and executioner.

Because she didn’t know exactly what the Spree wanted with Raelle Collar, but she knew it wasn’t going to be something pleasant.

_‘I love you.’_

Her blood ran cold when she saw a flash of blue in the mirror, a ghosted image of a balloon before it cleared to only show them, curled around one another.

This wasn’t supposed to happen and she didn’t know how to stop it.


End file.
